


A "Simple" Story

by DarkstarWolf53



Series: Simple Series Spoofs [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: Don't worry, only the bad guy dies.
Relationships: Simple series poly plus Cross and Dream
Series: Simple Series Spoofs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	A "Simple" Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/gifts), [TKWolf45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Was Never That Simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257321) by [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/pseuds/Golden_Au), [TKWolf45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/pseuds/TKWolf45). 



> Chapter 61 of book 2 of the "Simple" series put me into a rage and this happened

Negativity thought he won, but he went too far in threatening Geno's babies. Despite seeming so frail and weak, the desire to protect his babies overwhelms his mind. When Nightmare tries to take them, the survivor's eye blazes with rage.

His fears vanish entirely, the only thing that matters to him is his family. And no one will stop him from protecting them.

Reaper gets a feeling of a soul calling him. He's worried but then he tracks the source and grins wickedly.

Ink feels the burning rage of those he loves and prepares his healing magic. Nightmare can't control him any longer.

Error goes to stand by his first, the desire for safety overwhelming the unease of Ink actually being a primordial.

Cross senses the tension and decides not to interfere. He's sick of serving this b*****d. Horror and Killer give him a weird look when he backs away. Then they realize why. Horror pulls his lover close, wrapping the smaller in his jacket.

"Easy there, Kitten, it's going to be OK" he whispers, feeling Killer shivering in fear.

Dream feels a tug at his soul from Ink, drawing him in like a magnet. When he sees where they are, he's about to panic.

"Posi, it's going to be all right" whispers Ink, pulling the other close.

Geno, feeling the fire of determination in his soul and adrenaline coursing through his bones, stands up from the bed, giving his babies to his husbands for the moment. Sci goes to join them; the babies are going to need intense care after this.

Negativity is so drunk on power he doesn't realize what's coming. He enjoys the feeling coming from his toys, thinking they are too weak to defy him.

Geno stalks toward his enemy with a growl.

"You hurt my husbands, you hurt my babies, and you hurt me even though I was pregnant. You've caused unimaginable torment for far too long."

Nightmare laughs at the defiance - and gets caught by blue magic. Geno bashes the demon who hurt what is his into every single wall, trap, and sharp object he can find. Nightmare snarls, full of hate and rage. And then he's impaled in every direction by sharp bones.

He goes crazy with struggling, rage replaced by pain and instinctive fear. Too terrified to speak, he whimpers and struggles to escape.

"Now it's your turn to fear" hisses Geno.

A blaster to the face reduces Nightmare to atoms.

With the enemy dead, Geno summons back the pieces of his soul, his determination binding them together.

The instant he does, Cree rips off the collar, feeling even more strength thanks to his brave little lover. He's able to shatter the chains disguised as jewelry.

Error summons a portal and binds Nightmare's soul shards to the deepest part of the antivoid to make sure he can't come back. 

"S-safe?" asks Geno, shaking like crazy

"It's ok, brother, it's ok" whispers Error, finally accepting the brotherly bond with Geno.

The portal to the antivoid closes, replaced by one to Reaper's house. As soon as everyone is through, including the former nightmares, Sci, and the babies, Geno faints.

Ink immediately uses healing magic on the smallest husband. 

"He's exhausted but he'll be ok"

Killer and Horror are staring at Geno in shock. They don't dare speak, not wanting to risk enraging the others.

Once everyone is settled, Positivity charges Killer's soul with his namesake. Slowly, the bull's-eye becomes soul shaped, the red fading away. Finally, Killer has a normal soul again. And the auditory hallucinations fade; the hate was what kept them.

Killer isn't constantly bleeding hatred any longer. He seems worried and looks up at his boyfriend, unsure. When Horror grabs him and kisses him, he realizes it's going to be fine.

Endure watches this with sadness, upon seeing Geno fight he felt the bond between siblings.

"Brother, I'm so sorry" he says softly. When he goes to leave, Reaper catches him with magic.

"Not til Gen wakes up and can hear you."

When the two willing nightmares turn to go, Cross stops them.

"Will you cause any more trouble?" asks the knight.

They shake their heads.

"You mentioned settling on a farm, is that still true?" asks Dream

"Yeah...what are you going to do?"

The nightmares are very suspicious, after all Dream and Ink have beat them up before. But instead, the golden eyed guardian opens a portal to a farm au and motions them to go through it.

Once everyone is safely home and Geno wakes up, immediate cuddles ensue. This is accompanied by squealing Goth and PJ, who get even more excited at their new siblings.

End and Gen accept each other as siblings and the twin babies, despite being premature, are able to nurse. Once the twins are asleep after being fed, the husbands give Cross and Dream a smile.

"You guys helped us. We need to thank you properly" says Reaper with a naughty wink.

The six retire to the bedroom, leaving End, Spright, and Respite to watch the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not able to write smut. If you are, and want to describe the sexy ways the husbands thank Cross and Dream, please send me a link to the naughtiness


End file.
